warrior_cats_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorrelsplash's Destiny
Chapter One: The New Beginning "Oh Jayfeather! Have faith in Sorrelkit, she'll open her eyes, didn't you wait when you were born?" Willowshine purred to her mate.﻿ Sorrelkit was curled up next to her mother, Willowshine, and her brothers Tallkit and Loinkit, in a warm ball. Her mother and father's scent whirled around her, filling her with warmth and saftey. Her eyes had suddenly felt the itch to open. Finally they opened, like flower's blossoming at dawn. Her blue eyes blinked in the dazzling sunlight of the bramble bush. She gazed around, her eyes filled with wonder, and amazment as she stared at her family. Her father's pelt was gray, a darker shade then her mothers, with pale blue eyes. She looked behind her to see her siblings Tallkit and Loinkit. There were much bigger than her! "Oh how wonderful! You're eyes are opened!" Willowshine purred. "And you said she'll be another moon!" She mewed to Jayfeather. Her mother was a beautiful silver tabby. She quickly glanced at her fur, very hopefully, it was black. 'Why do I have black fur?' She thought angerily. She came out of her anger when she heard her brother Tallkit murmer somthing. "Mom has too much hope for Sorrelkit. Look at her! She's puny!" He murmered loud enough for Sorrelkit to hear. Sorrelkit bounced on her silver paws. "Can I please go outside? Please?" She begged ﻿her mother. For a heartbeat, her mother looked uncertain. But she closed her eyes, then nodded. "Alright, but take Tallkit and Loinkit with you." She meowed. Sorrelkit padded around Lionkit and Tallkit, purring dispite her siblings earlier rudness. The two tom's followed her, muttering to one another. She trotted through the bramble bush, casting a dark shadow on her black pelt. She fully emerged from the bush, and her eyes went wide at the site. She was at a grassy clearing, dappled with tree's and tall ferns. A small pound splashed from the edge of the clearing. "Wow! That looks so cool!" She meowed to herself. She whirled around and made sure her brothers weren't watching, she knew they would ruin the fun! Checking that they weren't, she ran as far as her legs would carry her to the small pool of water. The cool water clumsly lapped at her silver paws. She bent her head to get a closer veiw of the dark shadows at the bottom of the light blue water, when a wave of water splashed in her face. The wave hit her hard enough to drag her small body under the water. "Help! Mom, Dad! Someone!" Sorrelkit wailed. Water poured into her mouth, and she was dragged underneath the pond. The last thing she saw was a dark figure sailing towards her. Darkness overcame her like the waves that lapped at the shore. Chapter Two: The Savior Sorrelkit was still in her blue surrondings. Every time she let out a small kick, it sunk her further down. She opened her eyes slowly to see the dark figure coming closer. She closed her eyes, felling the life being dragged from her. "Sorrelkit...." A calm voice purred. Sorrelkit opened her eyes, and saw a light brown tabby she-cat hovering over her. "Who.. Who are you?" Sorrelkit spluttered. "You're kin. I'm you're father's mother, Leafpool." Sorrelkit stopped at the name. Her father told her about Leafpool. And so did her mother. "Don't you live in those clans were my parents us- used t- to live?" She choked on the last words. "Shh..." Leafpool mewed gently before pressing her muzzle to Sorrelkit's flank. Sorrelkit's body suddenly felt warm, and the coldness rubbed away like the change from leaf bare to new leaf. "No! Sorrelkit! Wake up sweety, mommy's here!" Willowshine cried to her daughter's limp body. Jayfeather padded up to his mate and firmly pressed his muzzle to Willowshine's fluffy tabby coat. "You and I have done all medicine cat's could do.. Willowshine, she's dead." Jayfeather said softly before letting out a smal sob. Willowshine whipped her head around to face Jayfeather. "But... Maybe there's a chance-" Willowshine sobbed before a cough came into her mew. Sorrelkit spluttered water out of her mouth. She then began to cough, her small body heaving up and down. "My baby! She's alive!" Willowshine cried with joy. Jayfeather purred and ran over to Sorrelkit, licking her pelt. "How... How are you alive?" The meow came from over in the sillhoute of a holly bush. She reconized the long legged brown body with a white chest of Tallkit, and the golden pelt splashed with light brown of Loinkit. "A light brown tabby she-cat, with a white chest and paws, oh and glowing amber eyes came to me... She pressed her muzzle to my flank, and I became dry." Sorrelkit mewed, trying to sound realistic. Willowshine turned to Jayfeather, staring at him wide eyed. "That was you're grandmother you three. She still watching us..." Jayfeather said, his blind eyes darkening as he turned away. "Leafpool? Why is she dead? She was fine when we left two moons ago!" Willowshine pestered her mate. Jayfeather turned back to Willowshine. "I don't really know.." Jayfeather whispered. Chapter 3: What's That Smell? Sorrelkit stopped at her father's words 'I don't really know'. What did that mean? But it all made sense. Leafpool appered with star's dappled on her pelt, and her amber eyes glowed like a full moon. Tallkit held his muzzle up. "Well I think that Sorrelkit is a big fat liar!" Tallkit hissed. Loinkit stood up. "Yah! How do we know she's telling the truth?" He said eyeing Tallkit for approval. Tallkit nodded. "Loinkit! Tallkit! Sorrelkit almost died, and you're concerned if she's telling the truth? I almost died, but you're aunt and uncle were there for me!" Jayfeather hissed at his older sons. Loinkit pushed a rock with his paw. Tallkit sat down. A loud sniffing noise caught Sorrelkit's ear. "Jayfeather? Do you smell that? It smells like..." Willowshine growled. Jayfeather's eyes went as wide as an apprentice at his first killed prey. "WindClan.." Jayfeather hissed. Sorrelkit lifted up her muzzle and tasted the air. The strange smell smelt like moors and rabbits. 'Well thats the first time I'll ever smell that.' Sorrelkit thought. "Willowshine, go into the bramble bush and protect the kits. I'll be back." Jayfeather hissed. "No but Jayfeather maybe-" Willowshine mewed. "I said now. Go!" He snarled at his mate. Sorrelkit's mother looked like she wanted to protest, but she shut her mouth and said nothing. "Tallkit, Loinkit, Sorrelkit! Come on little ones." Willowshine meowed, flicking her thick tail. Tallkit and Loinkit ran at Willowsine's heels. But Sorrelkit stayed back. She wanted to see what her father was up to! Sorrelkit whirled around, and sprinted through the bracken, following the strange scent.﻿ Chapter 4: ﻿The Revenge Sorrelkit dashed through the thick forest, waving around fern's and tree's. 'How far could dad have gone? He walked there!' The thought pounded against her skull like a woodpecker. Suddenly, a snarl caught her ear. Waving to the noise, she located it behind a great beech tree. 'This is going to be difficult.' She thought. Snagging her claws on the lowest branch, she lifted herself up about four fox-lenghts above the grassy forest floor. "Breezepelt! What are you doing here?" Jayfeather hissed. As if her father could see, his eyes were locked onto the black tom's, known as Breezepelt. "Oh Jayfeather, don't get your fur fluffed up for nothing. I'm only here to deliver a message. Nothing more, nothing less." Breezepelt growled, trying to calm himself. "Oh? And what might that be?" Sorrelkit's father snarled, his short temper flaring. "That you're the last of you're blood." Breezepelt growled like it was any ordinary news. Jayfeather took a step backwards, his eyes dark and wide. He shook his head. "No... No! You're lieing! H- how did this happen?" Jayfeather questioned. Breezepelt chuckled. "Well, me, Crowfeather, and Onestar went to go deliver some news to Firestar, when some how Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Loinblaze, Sandstorm, and Dovepaw all were killed." Breezepelt sneared. Jayfeather closed his eyes, then opened them. They had an icey fire to them that Sorrelkit had never seen before. "You!" He spat. Jayfeather leaped onto Breezepelt, and stabbed his thorny claws inot the black toms chest. "You killed them! How could you?" He growled. "Oh and Jayfeather! Guess what? You're the last of the three also." Breezepelt grinned. Sorrelkit's father's blind pupils turned small. "How do you no about that?" Jayfeather murmed, shocked. "Well Ivypaw talks alot'and she said she heard Dovepaw muttering with Loinblaze about it." Breezepelt hissed. "Oh you're going to die you rat!" Jayfeather hissed. "Nope." Breezepelt growled before kicking the blind cat off of him. Sorrelkit shut her eyes. She slowly opened them, and gasped. Breezepelt stood over her father's body, blood plastered on the black cat's muzzel. Her father had a large gash on his neck, and his sightless eyes were stuck on Sorrelkit. 'Daddy knew I was here..' She thought. Her body turned cold. Breezepelt lifted his bloody muzzle, and tasted the air. "Kits.. And Willowshine. Revenge really is sweet!" Breezepelt muttered before dashing out of the shaded area. Sorrelkit leaped down from the beech tree as soon as the WindClan tom left, and ran to her father. "Daddy? Please, please wake up." She cried. No reply. She buried her face into her father's tabby flank. Cough's interuppted her. "Dad? Dad!" She sobbed. "Sorrelkit? You need to get o- out of he- here." Her father coughed, tears streaming down his face. "What about you? You're alive!" She pleaded. "I'm already dieing honey... Never tell a soul who your family is.. No one can no." He struggled to growl. "But-" "What did I just say? Leave!" He hissed. Sorrelkit gave her father one last lick before dashing threw the ferns. Sorrelkit cried all the time she ran. She slammed into a bundle of fur, and looked up. Loinkit stared at her, his eyes going crazy. "Sorrelkit! A cat just killed mom and Tallkit! Lets go before he gets us!" He snarled. She blinked, but followed her older brother through the lush forest they used to call home. Chapter 5: On The Run Sorrelkit followed her older brother through the grassy feilds. It had been five moons since Breezepelt had killed Jayfeather, Willowshine, and Tallkit, but they knew he was tracking them by the same smell of moors and rabbits closely following them. Loinkit curled around Sorrelkit as they both were sleeping. A sudden sniffing woke them up. "Here! The same smell of the tomkit is here... He is the last one to kill." The growl of Breezepelt came from behind tree's. Loinkit and Sorrelkit stood there shocked. Loinkit closed eyes, then opened them, his amber eye's burning with pure hatred. Loinkit took a step foward, and Sorrelkit could have sworn there was a golden tabby next to him, much older, but there shade of golden fur and eyes were the same. "Loinkit! What are you doing?" Sorrelkit desprately asked her brother. "He'll kill us both if he see's you here. Run." He growled. "I won't leave you here to die!" She cried. "I don't care, but I care if you die. Sorrelkit he dosen't no your alive, he saw me leave the den when he killed mom and Tallkit. It's so simple, so go!" He snarled. "But-" "Go!" He hissed. Sorrelkit dashed from the ravine, making sure to avoid the river that crashed at the rocks she was standing on. A scream flooded into her ear drum. 'No I can't leave him.' She thought. Sorrelkit sniffed the air for Loinkit, suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. Loinkit lay there with blood on his muzzel, and black fur between his claws. Blood was sprayed from his stomach, and his eyes were closed. Sorrelkit dashed up to Loinkit and pressed her muzzel to his flank. She layed there with her dead brother, remebering her dead family. 'Look at Sorrelkit she's puny!' 'Wake up, mommy's here!' She tried so hard to remember the faces of her family, then thought's came back.'Sorrelkit? You need to get o- out of he- here.' 'Never tell a soul about who you're family is. No one can no.'' ''''Sorrelkit! He dosen't no you're alive run! She stuffed her face into her brother's fur when a wave crashed onto the two, dragging Sorrelkit into the salty water. She snagged her claws onto a rock, but it was useless. She closed her eyes. Was she meant to die? "Hey, who are you?" A voice mewed. "Huh?" Sorrelkit asked the voice. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a tortoiseshell crouching down, staring at her with wide amber eyes. "Where am I?" She choked. "You washed up on the territory of StormClan, but that dosen't answer my question. Who are you?" The tortoiseshell pestered. 'I'll just tell her my name.' She thought. "Uh, Sorrelkit." She growled. "Hey maybe Duststar will let you join my clan!" She purred. 'Mom and dad lived in clans... I guess I should go, I can't manage on my own.' "Sure, I guess I could go." She said. Category:Fanfictions